leagueoflegendsfandomcom_es-20200216-history
V8.23
|Highlights = * Pretemporada 2019 * Aspectos Eclipse ** Aspectos legendarios: *** *** * Aspectos Pijama Estelar |Release = 20 de noviembre de 2018 |Related = Notas de la versión 8.23 |Prev = V8.22 |Next = VPBE }} Nuevas estéticas Los siguientes aspectos de campeón han sido añadidos a la tienda: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) Los siguientes sets de Chromas han sido añadidos a la tienda: * * Los siguientes íconos de invocador han sido añadidos a la tienda: Lunar Eclipse Leona profileicon.png|Leona Eclipse Lunar Solar Eclipse Leona profileicon.png|Leona Eclipse Solar Pajama Guardian Miss Fortune profileicon.png|Miss Fortune Pijama Estelar Pajama Guardian Lux profileicon.png|Lux Pijama Estelar Pajama Guardian Ezreal profileicon.png|Ezreal Pijama Estelar Pajama Guardian Lulu profileicon.png|Lulu Pijama Estelar Pajama Guardian Soraka profileicon.png|Soraka Pijama Estelar All-Star 2018 profileicon.png|All Star 2018 Worlds 2018 Commemoration profileicon.png|Conmemorativo Worlds 2018 Los siguientes gestos han sido añadidos a la tienda: All-Star 2018 Emote.png|All Star 2018 Los siguientes aspectos de centinela han sido añadidos a la tienda: Pajama Guardian Ward.png|Centinela Pijama Estelar General * El Emporio de la Escencia estará abierto del 20 de noviembre al 3 de diciembre de 2018. Cliente ;Salas * Rediseñamos la sala para que incluya el nuevo estandarte con tu rango anterior para prepararnos para la armadura de clasificatoria en la versión 8.24. No hay una nueva funcionalidad, solo queríamos darles un adelanto de que los botones estarán en lugares distintos. ;Misiones * Las misiones se quedarán en el registro de misiones por un máximo de 45 días. ;Clasificatoria * Ahora existe una nueva forma de alardear sobre tu rango actual en tu perfil, tu tarjeta de perfil y en las salas de las partidas. * Cambia entre la armadura de clasificatoria o de nivel al hacer clic en tu ícono de invocador en tu página de perfil. * Alterna entre el estandarte de tu rango anterior o uno sencillo al hacer clic en el ícono de invocador de tu página de perfil. * Se eliminó el pequeño borde del perfil que mostraba tu rango de la temporada pasada. League of Legends V8.23 Juego ;Recompensas * Recompensa por cuatro asesinatos aumentada a de . * Recompensa por cinco asesinatos aumentada a de . * Recompensa por seis asesinatos aumentada a de . * Recompensa más alla de seis asesinatos aumentada a por cada asesinato adicional de . * Si un campeón ha obtenido por matar súbditos y monstruos que el promedio del equipo enemigo desde su última muerte, su recompensa aumenta en , más otros por cada adicionales que aumenten su ventaja partir de ese momento. ** El promedio se obtiene al dividir entre 4 el oro de súbditos y monstruos del equipo enemigo, en lugar de entre 5, según las cuatro fuentes de ingreso de la Grieta del Invocador (carril superior/central/inferior y jungla). Aquellos modos con equipos más pequeños lo dividen por el número de campeones por equipo (por ejemplo, 3 para Bosque Retorcido). * Las recompensas por encima de ahora se podrán ver en el tablero de puntuación tanto para los aliados como para los enemigos. * Las recompensas ya no aumentan a mitad del combate. Si un campeón logra realizar múltiples asesinatos y muere inmediatamente, esos asesinatos contarán para su siguiente muerte. * Las recompensas se reducen por asesinar miembros del equipo que va perdiendo, hasta un mínimo del 20% de los valores normales si el equipo perdedor está muy atrás. * Un solo asesinato ya no puede otorgar más de un al asesino. Cualquier oro de recompensa que supere el límite se pasa a la siguiente muerte de dicho campeón. ** La recompensa de un campeón aún puede acumularse a valores mayores, pero el oro restante se transferirá. Ahora se puede acabar con la racha de los enemigos varias veces seguidas. * Recompensa por seis muertes aumentada a de . * Recompensa por siete muertes aumentada a de . * Recompensa por ocho muertes aumentada a de . * Recompensa por nueve o más muertes aumentada a de . ;Panel de estadísticas en el juego * Cambiamos los colores y ajustamos ligeramente varios íconos en el panel de estadísticas del personaje (menú "C") para facilitar la lectura. Este cambio también nos ayuda a prepararnos para las mejoras que implementaremos a las descripciones de habilidades y objetos más adelante en la temporada. Campeones ; * ** Duración reducida a 10 segundos de 12. ** Curación al revivir cambiada a ( % de su Vida Máxima}} por 1% de Pozo Sangriento hasta el 80% de Pozo Sangriento y por 80% de Pozo Sangriento o más) de ( % de su Vida Máxima}} por 1% de Pozo Sangriento). ** La barra de recursos ahora se vuelve roja al llegar a 80%. ; * ** Daño básico aumentado a de . ** Tasa de PH aumentada a % de PH}} de en todos los rangos. * ** El daño total ya no se reduce un . ** El daño total ahora es reducido un 50% contra súbditos y monstruos no épicos. ; * ** Se aumentó el tamaño y se añadió un efecto dentro del orbe. * ** *** El clon ahora tiene efectos de partículas adecuados. ** *** Se aumentó el tamaño. ** *** Se oscureció. * ** *** El clon ahora tiene efectos de partículas adecuados. ** *** Ahora tiene efectos de color rosa. ; * General ** Se ajustaron las animaciones para que quedaran mejor con el ritmo de los misiles. ** Velocidad de misil de los ataques básicos aumentada a 2200 de 2000. * Estadísticas ** Ahora tiene un 5% de Velocidad de Ataque adicional al nivel 1. ** Crecimiento de Regeneración de Maná aumentado a de . * (Nueva Pasiva) ** Cada vez que un campeón enemigo muere mientras Lissandra está cerca, genera un Esclavo Congelado de su cadáver. ** Los Esclavos Congelados persiguen a los enemigos cercanos, priorizando campeones, ralentizan a los enemigos cercanos un 25% y se fragmentan después de 4 segundos, infligiendo de daño mágico. Los Esclavos Congelados tiene inicialmente X de Velocidad de Movimiento, que aumenta a Y a lo largo de la duración. * ** Costo de Maná reducido a de 75 en todos los rangos. * ** Costo de Maná reducido a 40 de 50. ** Daño básico reducido a de . ** Tasa de PH reducida a de . * ** La velocidad del misil comienza en 1200 y desacelera a 640 de 850 todo el tiempo. El tiempo para llegar a la distancia máxima sigue siendo segundos. * ** Tasa de daño de PH reducida a de . ; * ** Se restauró el volumen del rugido al saltar. ; * ** Enfriamiento reducido a segundos de . ** Costo de Maná reducido a de . ** La reducción de daño por impactos subsiguientes al mismo objetivo ahora se aplica a todos los enemigos en vez de sólo a los campeones enemigos. ** Duración de Tierra Erosionada reducida a 45 segundos de 120. ** La duración de Tierra Erosionada ya no escala con reducción de enfriamiento. ; * General ** El ataque básico reproduce audio una vez más en el alcance máximo. ; * General ** Los Seres de Niebla y La Dama ahora atraen la hostilidad de los súbditos y torretas hacia Yorick si dañan a un campeón enemigo. Objetos ; * Cantidad máxima en el inventario reducida a 2 de 3. ; * Regeneración de Vida adicional a lo largo 10 segundos cambiada a de 20. ; * El enfriamiento ahora progresa con el promedio de nivel de todos los campeones en vez del nivel del propietario. ; * Costo total reducida a de . ** Costo combinado reducido a de . * Los ataques básicos infligen 5 de daño físico y 5 de daño mágico al impacto. * Los ataques básicos infligen 15 de daño mágico al impacto. * Otorga un de penetración de armadura total. * Otorga un de penetración de magia. * Los ataques básicos ya no otorgan un % de DA adicional}} y un % de PH}} durante 5 segundos, que se acumula hasta 6 veces, otorgando un máximo de y . Aún otorga el 8% de velocidad de ataque por acumulación. ; * Si tienes la puntuación más alta de asesinatos de súbditos de tu equipo, los súbditos de carril te otorgarán 10 de oro menos. Esta penalización se elimina al completar un Encantamiento o al tener el o la . ; * Si tienes la puntuación más alta de asesinatos de súbditos de tu equipo, los súbditos de carril te otorgarán 10 de oro menos. Esta penalización se elimina al completar un Encantamiento o al tener el o la . ; * El enfriamiento ahora progresa con el promedio de nivel de todos los campeones en vez del nivel del propietario. ; * Límite de Vida básica de Botín de Guerra aumentado a de . ; * Si tienes la puntuación más alta de asesinatos de súbditos de tu equipo, los súbditos de carril te otorgarán 10 de oro menos. Esta penalización se elimina al completar un Encantamiento o al tener el o la . ; * Si tienes la puntuación más alta de asesinatos de súbditos de tu equipo, los súbditos de carril te otorgarán 10 de oro menos. Esta penalización se elimina al completar un Encantamiento o al tener el o la . ; * Límite de Vida básica de Botín de Guerra aumentado a de . ; * La pasiva Única de penetración de magia ahora se llama . ; * Duración del centinela reducida a segundos de . * El enfriamiento ahora progresa con el promedio de nivel de todos los campeones en vez del nivel del propietario. Runas ;Eliminado * * * * * ; Fragmentos * Los invocadores ahora pueden escoger 3 fragmentos junto a sus rutas Primaria y Secundaria. Esto es mecánicamente similar a una ruta terciaria en la que tienes 3 conjuntos de tercetos y de cada uno sólo puedes escoger uno. ; * Reemplaza a . * Trasladada a la Ranura 2 de la Ranura 1. * Duración reducida a segundos de 3. * Reducción de daño aumentada a de . ; - Eliminado * Eliminado del juego. * Reemplazado por . ; * La velocidad de movimiento adicional ahora es un 8% más eficaz en ti. Esto no afecta a . Por ejemplo, un 50% de velocidad de movimiento adicional aumenta a 54%. * Otorga un % de velocidad de movimiento adicional. Además, obtienes o adicional (Adaptable) basado en tu velocidad de movimiento adicional. Otorga un ) de Daño de Ataque|DA}} o ) de Poder de Habilidad|PH}}. ; * ** Daño a un campeón que esté por debajo del por cualquier medio inflige de Daño Adaptable adicional y cosecha . Esto no puede pasar otra vez durante 45 segundos y se restablece segundos al derribar un campeón. ** En ARAM, las almas aumentan el daño en 4 en vez de en 8. * ** Los campeones, súbditos grandes y monstruos grandes enemigos y aliados que mueren cerca dejan Esencia de Alma en el suelo. Esta dura 10 segundos o hasta que sea recogida al moverse cerca de ella. Si asesinas al objetivo tú, la Esencia de Alma se recogerá automáticamente. Los campeones otorgan 6 de Esencia de Alma, los súbditos grandes otorgan 4 de Esencia de Alma y los monstruos grandes otorgan 2 de Esencia de Alma. Las unidades invocadas por campeones seleccionadas son clasificadas como súbditos grandes. ** Recolectar una Esencia de Alma fortalece tu siguiente ataque básico contra un campeón o estructura enemiga dentro de los próximos 20 segundos para infligir de Daño Adaptable adicional. ** Después de recolectar 150 Esencias de Alma obtienes Carga de Alma lo que aumenta el tiempo para activar el ataque fortalecido a 300 segundos. ** 1400 / ; * Charge duration reduced to 3 seconds from 4. * Base damage reduced to 100 from 175. ; * AP ratio reduced to from . ; * Can now gain the bonus gold or consumable on the next two basic attacks. * Consumable item loot chance reduced. * After 20 minutes, can no longer loot , , or . ; * Health gained per stack changed to 3 (flat) from % maximum health}}. * After gaining 15 stacks (120 monsters or minions), you gain an additional % maximum health}}. ; * Base healing reduced to % from %. Healing per Bounty Hunter stack remains at %. ; - New rune * Resolve Slot 1 rune. ** While shielded, gain and . ** Whenever you gain a shield, your next basic attack against a champion deals % bonus health)}} % shield amount)}} bonus . The empowered attack lasts up to 2 seconds after the shield expires. ** Shield Bash's shield scaling only interact with the most recently applied shield; gaining a new shield while Shield Bash is active will replace the previous empowerment. Unknown if shield scaling is based on remaining or full shield strength. Hechizos de Invocador ; * Duración de canalización reducida a 4 segundos de . * Una vez que un jugador activa Teleportación, ya no puede cancelarla. Summoner's Rift Minions ;General * Bonus damage and damage reduction based on your team's level advantage. * Damage to turrets reduced to 50% from 60%. * Damage to champions reduced to 50% from 60%. * Bonus movement speed based on game-time increased to from 25 at 20:00. ;Melee Minions * Health growth increased to X from Y. ** Maximum (at 37:00) increased to 1300 from 1200. * Armor growth increased to X from 0. ** Maximum (at 37:00) increased to 16 from 0. * AD growth increased to X from Y. ** Maximum (at 37:00) increased to 80 from 12. * ** Incoming champion damage reduction reduced to 70% from 75%. ** 30% reduced damage from turrets. ;Caster Minions * Health growth increased to X from Y. * Time threshold to trigger health cap increased to 37 minutes from 27 minutes. ** Maximum increased to 485 from 425 (previous maximum at 27 minutes). Value at 27 minutes remains 425. * AD growth increased to X from Y. * AD now has a maximum threshold instead of scaling infinitely. ** Maximum AD implemented at (at 37 minutes). Previous value at 37 minutes was . * ** Incoming champion damage reduction increased to 70% from 50%. ;Cannon Minions * Health growth increased to X from Y. * Health now has a maximum threshold instead of scaling infinitely. ** Maximum health implemented at 2900 at 37 minutes. Previous value at 37 minutes was 2300. * Time threshold to spawn every 2 waves reduced to 15 minutes from 20. * Time threshold to spawn every wave reduced to 25 minutes from 35. * Incoming turret damage modulator changed to (based on turret) shots-to-die from 8 shots-to-die from all turrets. ;Super Minions * Base attack damage reduced to 225 from 306. * Base attack speed increased to from . * Aura that grants nearby minions +70% damage. * Super minions now show up on the minimap through fog of war. Monsters ; * Respawn time reduced to 6 minutes from 7. ;Elemental Drakes ( , , , ) * Respawn time reduced to 5 minutes from 6. * First drake spawn increased to 5:00 from 2:30. * Kill gold increased to from . * Experience increased to from . * ** changed to bonus AD and AP from . ** changed to bonus damage to objectives from . ** changed to bonus regeneration from . ** changed to movement speed from . ; * Respawn time reduced to 6 minutes from 8. ; * Dying to the summoned Rift Herald with Blue and/or Red buff now properly transfers the buff to the enemy who summoned Rift Herald. ; * Experience reduced to from . ; * ** Experience reduced to from . * ** Experience reduced to from . ; * ** Experience reduced to from . * ** Experience reduced to from . ; * ** Experience reduced to from . * ** Experience reduced to from . * ** Experience reduced to from . Turrets ;General * First Turret gold reduced to from . ;Outer Turrets * Base health increased to 5000 from 3800. * AD per minute increased to 9 from 4. * AD cap changed to (278 at 15:00) from (180 at 7:30). * Base resistances reduced to 0 from 55. * Base resistances per level reduced to 0 from 1. * New item: Turret Plating ** +40 Armor ** +40 Magic Resistance ** Grants bonus Armor and Magic Resistance. ** Grants for 20 seconds when reduced to , , and . Triggering Bulwark grants gold divided among nearby champions. ** Grants bonus Armor and Magic Resistance. The value does not update dynamically. ** Turret Plating is removed after 14:00. ;Inner Turrets * AD per minute increased to 9 from 4. * AD cap changed to (305 at 18:00) from (250 at 28:00). * Global gold reduced to from . ;Inhibitor Turrets * AD per minute increased to 9 from 4. * AD cap changed to (305 at 18:00) from (250 at 28:00). * Global gold reduced to from . ;Nexus Turrets * AD per minute increased to 9 from 4. * AD cap changed to (285 at 18:00) from (230 at 28:00). * Global gold reduced to from . Referencias Categoría:Versiones de la Pretemporada 2019 Categoría:Notas de versiones